Usuario:Exolov3r/Páginas Creadas
|-|✾= Páginas Creadas Aquí, encontrarás todas las páginas que he creado. Sí deseas que cree un página, con gusto lo haré! ✾◕‿◕✾ center|600px |-|China/Taiwán/Hong Kong= China/Taiwán/Hong Kong/Singapur Películas #Go Lala Go! #Dear Enemy #Eternal Moment #Ex-Files #72 Tenants of Prosperity #Painted Skin (1993) #Painted Skin (2008) #Kung Fu Dunk #Chase Our Love #The Silent War #Mr. Six #Fall in Love (2013) #Police Story #100 Days #Skiptrace #As the Light Goes Out #Dragon Blade #L.O.R.D #Are You Here #Be Together #The Mermaid (2016) #Fall in Love Like a Star #The Last Woman Standing #The Witness #10,000 Miles #22nd Catch #Ace of Sales #Super Firm #The Liquidator #Some Like It Hot #Guilty of Mind #Bad Cop #The Family Running Forward #Girls' Generation (2016) #I Am Your Mom #Room 704 #Fight For Love #What a Wonderful Family #The Light #Lady of the Dynasty #Honey Enemy #Fighting Youth #The Farewell Girls #The Founding of an Army #Perfect Couple (2017) #Mr. Zhu’s Summer #Never Say Die #Youth Never Returns #Hurry Up, Brother #Days of Our Own #Fairy Tale of Love #GSD #Miracles of the Namiya General Store #Angels Wear White #One Night, or Whole Life #The Dreaming Man #New York New York #One Night Stud #Meet Miss Anxiety #The Truth About Beauty #Seize the Moment #While There's Still Time #Hanson and the Beast #Ex-Files 3: The Return of the Exes #Come On Teacher #Wait for Him #Forever Young (2018) #Keep Calm and Be a Superstar #Loops #Inference Notes (Película) #Wolf Warriors #Lethal Hostage #Golfville #A Loner #The 5th Dimension #The Waxing Moon #Super Four #The Drifting Red Balloon #Cherry Returns #The Girl From Future #Graduation Journey #Till the End of the World #Blind Way #Love in Universe #Pure Hearts: Into Chinese Showbiz #Master Returns #Miss Puff #The Chaser (2018) #Detective Chinatown Vol. 2 #21 Karat #Sexual Dance #Operation Red Sea #The Rented Wife #Wrath of Silence #The Possessed #Knife in the Clear Water #Nuts #Looking for Rohmer #Justice in Northwest #Nice to Meet You #An Elephant Sitting Still #Genius Slag #Really? #The Law of Attraction #Love is Not Blind #The Taste of Rice Flower #Dude's Manual #Beyond the Mountains #Sasha #The Frozen Maze #Snowfall #A or B #Walking Past the Future #Damnation #Blue Goldfish #The Great Detective #It Started With A Kiss (2019) #Autumn Fairy Tale #Pegasus #The Ghost in Well #Three Changes, Mountain Changes #Wish You Were Here #Unforgivable Sin #Believe in Love #Brave Love #Song of Youth #Beyond Belief #My Dear Elephant #The Shadow Play #The Game of Desire #Over Again #Remain Silent #Miss Forever #She Lights up the Mountain #Wheats of Hope #How Long Will I Love U #I'll Wait for You #Somewhere Winter #Step Up: Year of the Dance #The Hidden Love #The Living Dead #Adoring #The Most Beautiful Performance 2014 #The Most Beautiful Performance #The Most Beautiful Performance 2015 #The Most Beautiful Performance 2016 #The Most Beautiful Performance 2017 #The Most Beautiful Performance 2018 #The Most Beautiful Performance 2019 Dramas #A Different Kind of Pretty Man #Always Smile! #Battle of Changsha #Because Love is a Miracle #Best time #City of Angels #Cosmetology High #Junior Parents #Song of Phoenix #Reincarnation of The Super Star #Back to 1989 #A Touch Of Green #The Girl Who Wear Earring #Shuttle Love Millennium #Pretty Li Hui Zhen #Delicious Destiny #Hard Memory #Attention, Love! #Best Arrangement #Corner of Love #The Entangled Life of Qingluo #Finding Mr. Right (2017) #What Warm Winter, What Cool Summer #The Journey #Medalist Lawyer Heir #Surgeons #Operation Love #The First Half of My Life #My Mr. Mermaid #Fresh Teachers #Attack it, Lightning! #The Second Sight Fall in Love #Martial Universe #See You Again #Beauty From Heart #I Cannot Hug You #Goodbye My Princess #Across the Ocean to See You #1931 Love Story #The Rise of Phoenixes #Evil Minds #Evil Minds 2 #Dear Prince #One And Another Him #Pretty Man #Nervous #TOP High Energy Doctor #A Love So Beautiful #Youth #As Long As You Love Me #In the Name of the People #Autumn Harvest Uprising #The Starry Night, The Starry Sea 2 #I'm Not An Agent #The Majesty of Wolf #Full Love #Zan Men Xiang Ai Ba #Red Star Over China #Hero Dog #Hero Dog 2 #Xiao Zhang Fu #Tears in Heaven #Tian Xia Chang'an #The Way We Were (2018) #Here to Heart #Ruyi's Royal Love in the Palace #In Spring #A Step Into the Past (2018) #Caught In The Heartbeat #Immortal Bird #Age of Legends #An Oriental Odyssey #The Legend of Ba Qing #Wake Up #Love, Timeless #Great Expectations #Ku Le Cun Guan #Secret Elite #The Times We Had #Never Gone (2018) #Only Side by Side with You #With Elites #Chuan Qi Da Heng #The Man From The Future #Oh My Grad #Nothing Special Force #Legend of Heavenly Tear: Phoenix Warriors #Journey to the West #Magic City #Lost Love in Times SP #Campus Beauty #Campus Beauty II #Peacekeeping Infantry Battalion #Blue 50m: Take Your Mark #Your Home Is My Home #A Chinese Odyssey: Love of Eternity #Basketball Fever #Come Home Love: Lo and Behold #Running Man (2017) #Game of Hunting #Rule the World #Oh My General #Orange Street Favorite Boys #Endless Love (2017) #Condor Trilogy #The Legend of the Condor Heroes (2017) #To Love, To Heal #Love of Aurora #Happy Mitan #Mission Impossible Love #San Li Tun De Peng You Quan #Legend of Fu Yao #Entrepreneurial Age #Who's Not Rebellious Youth #Empress Dugu #Where the Lost Ones Go #Nirvana in Fire 2 #Dream and Glory #While We're Still Young #The Evolution of Our Love #In New York #Love Male Host #Hello Summer #Yang Jiao #Da Bi Zi Qing Sheng #Rhapsody of A Summer Dream #The Advisors Alliance #Growling Tiger, Roaring Dragon #Huang Fei Hong #As Flowers Fade and Fly Across The Sky #Dear Them #Wild Rose #A Kindred Spirit #Super Talent #Tribes and Empires: Storm of Prophecy #The Lively Family #Lost in 1949 #Sweet Combat #Tian Xia Liang Tian #Kite #Breeze in The Love River #Dark Blue And Moonlight #Flipped in My Youth #Psychologist #Mao Ze Dong #Change The World #Operation Moscow #Mr. Right (2018) #The Strongest Men of God #Untouchable Lovers #La Boum #My Hero #Stay Away From Me #Obsessed #Right or Wrong #Colourful Bone #Love in Han Yuan #Lion Pride #K9 Coming... #Love is in the Air #The Legend of Zu: Riding Fire Song #The Big Bug #Unforgettable Impression #Chu Xin #Peace Hotel #Beyond Light Years #Touch Me #Dongshan Fine After Queen Consort The Snow #Facebook Café #Beauties in the Closet #Teng Kong De Ri Zi #You Lan Hu Zhi Yu Chu Jia Dao #The Legend of Dugu #My Bittersweet Taiwan #Fighting for Love #Wonderful Life (2018) #Blade Attacking #New Smiling, Proud Wanderer #The Perfect Wedding #Old Boy (2018) #100% Wife #Wan Jia Deng Huo #Youth (2018) #Universal Library #Yang Mu De Hua Yang Nian Hua #Sha Hai Lao Bing #Suddenly This Summer #Next Time, Together Forever #The Legend of Jade Sword #Strategy #Hard Bone: Desperate Way To Return #My Idol #Frontier of Love #Women in Shanghai #Imagine Me Without You #My Ex-Man #Ten Years Late #One Boat, One World #To Get Her #Soft Memory #On Children #These Brothers Have Some Problems #Be With You (2020) #The Identity of Father #Women Must Be Stronger #The Hypnotist #Plop Youth #Barrack O'Karma #Let's Go Crazy on LIVE #Love The Way You Are (2020) #Awakening of Insects #Empress of the Ming #Second Time is a Charm #A River Runs Through It #People of Macau #The Best Partner #All is Well (TTV) #Endless Love (TVBS) #Wait for the Sun Wait for You #Jue Jing Zhu Jian #The Chinese Dream #Douluo Continent Programas #Happy Camp #Challengers Union #Running Man: Hurry Up, Brother #Beat the Champions #Relation Ship Actores/Actrices #Xing Zhao Lin #Ji Ya Wen #Zhang Yun Long #Jill Hsu #Akio Chen #Li Ying #Sierra Li #Yao Lucas #Yang Ye Ming #Zhou Yu Tong #Nie Zi Hao #Dong You Lin #Wang Yi Fei #Chen Du Ling #Li Cheng Bin #Zhao Yuan Yuan #Yang Xue Er #Du Yan #Chen Jing Xuan #Alicia Liu #Jin Dong #Tan Song Yun #Cao Xi Yue #Huang Sheng Chi #Dylan Xiong #Pang Han Chen #Peng Yu Chang #Ma Kui #Wang Zi Xuan #Xin Rui Qi #Zheng He Hui Zi #Chen Yu Qi #Lin Qian Lu #Yu Jia Miao #Chen Ya Lan #Zhong Dan Ni #Li Xing #Huang TingTing #Mo Han #Cai Jia Yue #Xiao Xiao Lei #Yang An Qi #Zhang Ren Yi #Liu Mei Lin #Li En Cheng #An Yue Xi #Chen Yi Sha #Chen Ya An #Huang Tian Qi #Feng Wen Juan #Li Jia Wen (1996) #Dai Si #Liu Xin Qi #Yan Xiao #Xiong Yu Ting #Qiao Xi #Peng Shi Di #Wang Ting Wen #Wang Ting #Su Yu Chen #Lu Ying Na #Zhu Kou #Li Lin Wei #Wu Jing Yi #Liu Li Er #Ding Yi Yi #Liu Kai #Liu Jie Han #Pu Xing Yu #Sebrina Chen #Zhang Xue Ying #Chen Xiao Xu #Yu Shu Xin #Wei Zhe Ming #Yan Su #He Lan Dou #Yang Zhi Ying #Wang Wei #Zhang Yu Qi #Jia Qing #Yu Fei Hong #Ceng Meng Xue #Lan Ying Ying #Zhou Qi Qi #Mu Leen #Feng Li Jun #Wang Xin Qiao #Gai Yue Xi #Fang Fei Lin #Jiang Yang #Hu Hao Bo #Chen Wei Xu #Yang Chao Ran #Yu Ji Wei #Wang Tian Chen #Ma Cheng Cheng #Guo Zi Qian #Tian Yi Tong #Andrew Lin #Liang Zheng Qun #Chen Ran #Vernon Jin #Niu Zi Fan #Chen Chen #Zhao Zhen Ting #Liang Ting Wei #Xia Nan #Xu Feng #Li Qiao Dan #Chen Wei Bin #Jin Cheng #Chen Run #Zhao Yi Huan #Yu Bei Bei #Li Ge Yang #Liang Xue Feng #Chen Xun #Rohar #Yang Xiao Lan #Yin Fei #Zhang Xiao Long #Gao Ren #Chen Xin Xuan #Hu Xiao Ling #Hu Wen Zhe #Cao Xi Ge #Wang Run Ze #Xu Yang #Dai Jing Yao #Sun Ze Yuan #Wang Ruo Xue #Zhao Yi #Mi Lu #Wang Jing #He Xin Lin #Mandy Lam #Ren Jiao #Peng Xiao Ran #Joyce Jian #Dai Wen Wen #Zhang Ling Zhi #Ding Chuan #Wang Chu Ran #Zhang Jia Xi #Xuan Lu #Du Ruo Xi #Wang Zi Wei #Lv Yan #Zhang He Hao Zhen #Gao Zhi Ting #Sun Ning #Wang Rui Zi #Natasha Liu Bordizzo #Fu Han Yuan #Wang Jing Yan #Luo Yu Tong #Li Bing Hui #Zhang Jun Ran #Wang Ling Yu #Mao Jia Ming #Wang Nuo Qiao #Zhu Xiao Peng #Wang Qian He #Chen Jin Yun #Zhang Li #Chen Tai #Liu Fan Fei #Chen Yin Fei #Wang Xu Dong #Gao Xi Er #Lu Lu #Wang Jia Hui #Qiao Xin #Lai Yi #Hu Yi Xuan #Gao Jun Jie #Chi Ning Ning #Chen Chu Huan #Deng Xin #Liu Zhe Hui #Liu Shu #Li Chen Hao #Zhu Yan Man Zi #Fan Shi Qi #Li Jiu Lin #Yang Yi Fei #Zhang Xiao Qian #Fan Meng #Song Wen Zuo #Jessie Li #Zhang Yu Hao #He Rui Xian #Zhao Xu Dong #Greg Han #Aric Chen #Wang Jia Qi #Yang Tong #Jiang Yan #Jin Hui #Li Qian (1994) #Wu You #Zhang Wan Yi #Shi Yue An Xin #Jin Hao Chen #Sun Yi Fan #Yu Xin Lei #Fu Mei #Wang He Run #Wang Zi Qi #Zhang Shuang Li #Jiang Shu Ying #Wang Jia Jun #Feng Lin Hu #Li Hao Xuan #Qi Hang #Chen Si Cheng (2008) #Xiang Ying Xuan #Ji Dong Ran #Yu Yi Jie #Zhong Qi #Xiong Wen Wen #Zhang Li Wen #Xia Xiao Xi #Wang Yue Ting #Ceng Hong Chang #Long Zheng Xuan #Zoe Li #Li Xin Zhe #Sun Wei Hao #Zhao Duo Na #Pan Ming Yun #Liu Zhang De #Zhang Ya Mei #Zhu Ran #Chao Ran #Zhang Zhang #Ma De Ya #Zhang Ren Jie #Wang Zi Yue #He Bei Bei #Bo Guan Jin #Lv Peng #Zhang Shu Wei #Liu Min Ting #Li Mo Zhi #Wang Hao Xuan #Zhang Xin #Ying Ze #Qian Dong Ni #Jun Sheng #Yeh Hsing Chen #Guo Shu Tong #Cui Li Ya #Yao Jun Zhe #Lin Yong Ju #Chen Yu Si #Lin Yun #Shang Si Qi #Liang Da Wei #Ji Xiao Bing #Dong Yan Lei #Zhou Mo #Li Ting Ting #Tang Meng Jia #Wang Ying Ying #Wang Zi Yun #Xia Ning Jun #Zhao Shun Ran #Chen Yu #Feng Yue #Xu Jie #Ren You Lun #Fan Zhi Xun #Yu Guo Er #Kylie Zhou #Qi Yan Di #Xu Ke Long #Luo Qiu Yun #Liu Luo Xi #Huang Yang Tian Tian #Zhang Ming Can #Jia Qing Ru #Liao Meng Yan #Wang Yi Ming #Lu Xiao Yu #Zhou Rui Jun #Chloe Hsiang #Chen Bo Hao #Jiang Zhou Jun #Cui Tian Yi #Su Meng Yun #Zhao Zhao Yi #Gao Han #He Long Long #Ding Qiao #He Zhi Long #Tian Na #Hua Cheng #Zhang Le Yun #Fang Zi Yi #Vivienne Tien #Hou Xiao Tong #Ding Ke Er #Xie Lin Tong Grupos #CORE ONE #COSMOS #CATCHERS #MERXIC #7SENSES #SIS Sub-Grupos/Unidad #Team SII Solistas #Alex Fong #Ben Xi #A Qiao #Cindy Yen #Stanley Huang #Wang Guang Yun #Kelly Yu #Jin Wen Xin #Mao Bu Yi #Victor Ma Cantantes/Raperos #Troy #Sue #Fang Zhou #Meng #Lian #Meng En #Xu He Ni #Chen Jie Yi #Zhang Yu Ge #Li Zi #Chen Qian Nan #Li Xiang Zhe #Chen Si Qi #Ma Zhe Wen #Zhang Jia Ming #Lin Yi Xue #Zhang Xi Chen #Wang Yi Long #Tan Xiao Bai #Chen Ming Hao #POP SHINE #Joki #Z #ONE #Easy #Zhou Yan Chen #Zhang Yu Chen #Luo Jie #Chen Guan Hui #Cheng Jue #Chen Si #Feng Xiao Fei #Jiang Yun #Yuan Dan Ni #Li Yu Qi #Lv Yi (1997) #Pan Yan Qi #Dai Meng #Qian Bei Ting #Qiu Xin Yi #Sun Rui #Wen Jing Jie #Han Mu Bo #Zhao Yao Ke #Huang Si Si #Ceng Ke Ni #NoNo #Veegee Directores #Xu Jinglei #Cao Dun #Zhuang Xun Xin #Shao Jing Hui #Mao De Shu #Luo Dong #Ye Xiao Zhou Guionistas #Zhao Gan Gan #Wu Tong #Wang Yan Bei #Duan Yu Yue #Yu Ku #Mo Wu Bi Ge #Zhou Chu Cen Modelos #Du Juan #Wang Ting Yun #Tim Huang Ulzzangs #Xi Yan Saisji #Julie Zhang Agencias #HY Brothers #Eelin Entertainment #UniMedia Entertainment #Tongle Entertainment #Mid Entertainment #Brandcore Entertainment #Jay Walk Studio #Zhejiang Huace Film & TV #Zhang Han Studio #Shining Stars #Gramarie Entertainment #Asian Stars Media #M.Young Culture #18 Artists Management #TailorMade Productions #Enlight Media #HuanYu Entertainment OST's #A Different Kind of Pretty Man OST #Always Smile! OST #Because Love is a Miracle OST #Best Time OST #Boss&Me OST #Cruel Romance OST #Shuttle Love Millennium OST #33 Gu Shi Guan OST #A Chinese Odyssey: Love of Eternity OST #The Starry Night, The Starry Sea OST #Lost Love in Times OST #Oh My General OST #Game of Hunting OST #Rule the World OST #A Love So Beautiful OST #Endless Love (2017) OST #Long For You OST #Where the Lost Ones Go OST #A Seven Faced Man OST #Pretty Man OST #Beauties in the Closet OST #My Bittersweet Taiwan OST #The Flame's Daughter OST #Fighting for Love OST #Here to Heart OST #Love's Lies OST #I Won't Get Bullied By Girls OST #Only Side by Side with You OST #Next Time, Together Forever OST #Summer's Desire (2018) OST #These Brothers Have Some Problems OST Cadenas/Redes Web #CCTV-8 #CCTV-1 #Mango TV #Sohu TV #Yunnan TV #Jiangsu TV #iQiyi #QQLive #LeTV |-|Corea= Corea Películas #Oh! My God 2 #The Rhythm of Chopsticks #Running Wild #Last Present (2001) #The Day He Arrives #Lost to Shame #Bullies #Kissing Cousin Dramas #Seven Swordsmen #Merry Go Round #Why Do Women Always Get Upset? #Love Rollercoaster #Soonpoong Clinic #Match Made in Heaven Programas #Animals #Brave Family #F(X)'s Koala #Amazing F(X) #Ambition #Ban Ban Show Actores/Actrices #Lee Ki Hyuk #Jeon Min Jae #Kook Jang Mun #Kim Ji Eun #Lee Ji Woo (2006) #Lee Yoon Sang #Go Bi Joo #Nam Jin Bok #Joo Sae Byuk #Hwang Bo Mi #Hwang Ha Na #Lee Jae Eung #Yoo Kyung Hoon #Jang Rae Goon #Song Da Eun #Sung Ji Ho #Jung Sung Ho #Choi Si On #Choi Hee Jin #Han Ji Sun #Hong Ji Eun #Hong Ye Eun #Hwang Jung In #Jang Moon Young #Lee Jong Rae #Lee Chang Joo (1978) #Hong Ji Yoon #Jun Hye Won #Roh Jong Hyun #Lee Ye Bin #Kang Sung Wook #Nam Yeon Woo #Ahn Sung Min #Bae Do Hwan #Choi Dae Soo #Kim Jong Hoon (1992) #Jun Bum Soo #Lee Hye Ran #Kim Ji In #Jo Hye Joo #Kim You Jin (1996) #Choi Joo Won #Jung Ye Nok Grupos #Veloce #Lalasweet #Awe5ome Baby #APL #Hi.D #2WENTY'S #Great Guys #Martin Smith #NTB Sub-Grupos/Unidad Solistas #Kevin Shin #Choi Nakta #KLANG #Elli K #Sondia Cantantes/Raperos #Yeri #Lim Soo Hyun #Choi Yu Na #Son Hyun Kyung #Seo Yoon #Eun Som #Sae Bom #Yoon Seul #Kim Chae-Rin #Shin Ji Hyun #Su-Jin #Na Yom #Ye Oul #Bo Sun #Lydía #Choi Seo Yeon #Seo Yul #Woo-U #Ji Yeon #Lee Joo Yeon #Park Na Jin #Yeo In Hye #Ryu Tae Kyung #Kim Hyun-a #Jan Di #Son Su Min #Ye Chan #Da Hee #Sae Bom #Bonny #Edge #Cin.D #Ekyun #Dawon #Mori #Han Young #Seen #J-NO #An Subin #LOA #J.Bin #Jiwoo (WANNA.B) #June (1994) #Lina (1998) #ROK #VOW #Ju Ho #Know Hyuk #NANAYURI #Bona (1989) #Sarang #Jenna #Hwa Kyung #Ji Heon #Kyuri #Yeon Ji #Seo Yeon (1996) #Ji Yun #Jae I #Ho Ryeong #Han Eul #Da Un #Dong Hwi #Dong In #Hwal Chan #Ui Yeon #Baek Gyeol #Jin Kwon #Yun Min #Jeon Tae Won #Jung Hyuk #Roh Yoon Trainees #Kim Yejin Directores/Productores #Kim Yoon Joo #Kim Kyu Wan #Hwang Joon Hyuk #Kim Yong Soo #Oh Hyun Chang #Kwon Suk Jang #Cho Chang Ho #Ha Byung Hoon #Hwang Eui Kyung #Park Joon Hwa #Lee Jae Won (Director) #Choi Yong Won #Kim Jung Min (1972) #Kim Jung Min (Director) #Kim Jung Min (Director 2) #Kim Jung Min (Director 3) Guionistas #Yoon Nan Joong #Ye Rang Comediantes #Lee Guk Joo Modelos #Jo Se Hee #Lee Ga Na #Yoon Chae Won #Kim O-Lia #Kang Hae Rim #Know Oh Kyung #Lee Hyun Yi #Kim Na Rae (1993) Ulzzangs #Baek Su Min Agencias #Music Sound Records #Taxi Entertainment #J-FLO Entertainment #Popeye Entertainment #Happy Tribe Entertainment #V Entertainment #TN Nation Entertainment #WOORIDLE Company #IOK Company OST's #Friends 2002 OST #Wednesday 3:30 PM OST #My Man's Secret OST #Happy Sisters OST #Nothing to Lose OST #Doubtful Victory OST #Temporary Idols OST #Radio Romance OST #Mother (tvN) OST #Psychopath Diary OST Cadenas/Redes Web |-|Japón= Japón Películas #Mahoro Ekimae Kyousoukyoku #Torihada Gekijo #Torihada Gekijo 2 #A Cup of Life #Life's Promise #64: Part I #Happy Hour #TT: Minori no Cha #TT: Kuni Umi no Sato #TT: Yume no Tsugiki #Yasei no Namahage #A Woman Wavering In The Rain #Albino #Anniversary (2016) #47 Ronin Dramas #Fuben na Benriya #Criminologist Himura and Mystery Writer Arisugawa #Stone's Cocoon #Kounodori #Arechi no Koi #5-nin no Junko #Keibuho Sugiyama Shintaro #99.9: Criminal Lawyer #Yutori Desu ga Nani ka #Seirei no Moribito #Omukae Desu #Indigo no Koibito #Hi no Ko #Hope: Kitai Zero no Shinnyu Shain #Ai to Shi wo Mitsumete #Uso no Sensou #Fringe Man #Rikuou #Kono Koe wo Kimi ni #Black Revenge #Okusama wa, Toriatsukai Chuui #Sakura no Oyakodon #Border 2 #Kangoku no Ohimesama #Keiji Yugami #Saki ni Umareta Dake no Boku #Juuyou Sankounin Tantei #Ima kara Anata wo Kyouhaku Shimasu #Re:Mind #Hana ni Kedamono #Akahige (2017) #Sego-don #Otona Koukou #Koi Suru Hong Kong #Keishicho Sosa Ikka 9 Gakari #Koi ni Ochitara #Last Present #Shin Yonigeya Honpo #Hono no Tenkosei: Reborn #Cote d'Azur No.10 #Machi Koba no Onna #Joshi-teki Seikatsu #Meishi Game #Kakegurui #Kimi ga Kokoro ni Sumitsuita #Final Cut #Anone #Denei Shojo: Video Girl Ai 2018 #BG: Shinpen Keigonin #Dareka ga Kanojo wo Aishiteiru #Tonari no Seki-kun to Rumi-chan no Jisho #Hana Yori Dango Series #Black Pean #Tokusou 9 #Seigi no Se #Signal (Fuji TV) #Ossan's Love #Miss Devil: Jinji no Akuma Tsubaki Mako #Gakeppuchi Hotel! #Itazura na Kiss Series #Shujinko #Busu no Hitomi ni Koishiteru (2019) #Kafka no Tokyo Zetsubo Nikki Especiales #Specialist #Specialist 2 #Specialist 3 #Itazura na Kiss 2 ~Love in Okinawa #Aoi Tori Nante #Danso no Reijin Programas Actores/Actrices #Yokoyama Kota #Aoki Munetaka #Kitami Toshiyuki #Hamano Kenta #Minamide Ryoka #Inoue Takashi #Morisaka Hiroyuki #Nomura Masumi #Iwasaki Miku #Sakuma Mio #Hikaru Horiguchi #Okamoto Natsumi #Nimura Sawa #Yoshioka Riho #Aoi Wakana #Mai Tezuka #Lisa Kakinoki #Yu Yoshioka #Kishimoto Takuya #Moka Yamazaki #Mami Abe #Megumi Abe #Katayama Moemi #Kosuge Rina #Achiwa Satomi #Amano Yoshihisa #Yoshitani Ayako #Haru Yasuko #Sugawara Daikichi #Uesugi Shuhei #Shimoda Shota #Kawaguchi Waku #Ono Yuriko #Endo Kenshin #Sakuma Yui #Marin #Kai Shouma #Kinoshita Houka #Goto Yuira #Sano Gaku #Natsuki Margaret Gibb #Nakamura Yuri #Otomo Ritsu #Okada Sario #Kino Hana #Umezawa Masayo #Kato Masaya #Asakura Erika #Miyazawa Hio #Koseki Yuta #Nakajima Hiroko #Kakihara Rinka #Seto Toshiki #Tanaka Makoto Grupos #Lead #UNISON SQUARE GARDEN #Qaijff Sub-Grupos/Unidad #AKB48 Units Solistas #Hakka Drops #Akatsuki Rin #Renka #ZOMBIE-CHANG #Adachi Kana Cantantes/Raperos #Yamauchi Aina #Kurosaka Yukako #Umemura Hinako #Yoshida Sumire #Shiroma Miru #Taniguchi Megu #Yamada Nanami #Hiwatashi Yui #Urano Kazumi #Abe Maria #Taniuchi Shinya #Moriyama Eiji #Yoshiki #Toshi #Matsumuro Mai #Ai Risa #Hasebe Yu #Kana Tachibana #Nene #Sayuri #Miyu #Lena (1995) #Hikaru #Hitoshi Matsumoto #Tamura Yukihisa #Noto Arisa #Mori Ayano #A-NON Directores #Otani Kentaro #Miyawaki Ryo Guionistas #Takahashi Miyuki Modelos #Sato Arisa #Hanazawa Masato Ulzzangs Agencias OST's #Rich Man, Poor Woman OST #Itazura na Kiss ~Love in TOKYO OST #Shitsuren Chocolatier OST #Kounodori OST #Ouroboros OST #Bita Buraddo OST #Bara no nai Hanaya OST Cadenas/Redes Web |-|Indonesia= Indonesia Películas #Dilan 1990 Dramas #Romantika di Rusun Programas Actores/Actrices #Vanesha Prescilla Grupos Sub-Grupos/Unidad Solistas Cantantes/Raperos #Margareth Angelina #Christy Saura Noela Unu #Adhisty Zara #Yoriko Angeline Directores Guionistas Modelos Ulzzangs Agencias OST's Cadenas/Redes Web |-|Tailandia= Tailandia Películas #Cemetery of Splendour #Vanishing Point #Until Now #Teacher's Diary Dramas #Porn Prom Onlaweng #Faad Na Ya #Fark Din Klin Dao #Din Neua Tong #Anintita #Huajai Oun Ruk #U-Prince The Series #Views of Love The Series #I'm Sorry I Love You #Koom Nang Kruan #Likit Fah Cha Ta Din #Peak Marn 2013 #E-Sa (2013) #Gossip Girl #The Crown Princess #Love Books Love Series #Waen Dok Mai #Game Sanehha #Khun Chai Kai Tong #Ruk Kan Man Jaew #Bpoop Phaeh Saniwaat #Dao Jarut Fah #My Dear Warrior Programas Actores/Actrices #Poonpiriya Patcha #Prinyarux Panisara #Natthapat Wipatkornthrakul #Alice Tsoi #Chutima Theepanarth #Camilla Kittivat Kirn #Nicole Kittivat Kirn #Airin Yoogthatat #Pimpakan Preakunnatham #Anusara Wantongtak #Chatdao Sittipol #Delilian Winfield #Pichaya Tippala #Monchanok Saengchaipiangpen #Namfon Komolthiti #Panyanut Jirarottanakasem #Carissa Springett #Waratta Watcharatorn #Baitoey Punnisa #Rastprapa MJ Wisuma #Kulatida Pringkasemchai #Kwang Chongmas Bangchawong #Waratthaya Wongchayaporn #Pornpassorn Attapunyapol #Prapye Ramida #Term Sawetetachai Grupos #CupC Sub-Grupos/Unidad Solistas Cantantes/Raperos #Lookpear #Nicky #Mimmy #Zong #Name #Mild #Gail #Bam #Bow #Kitty #Cherprang Areekul #Christin Larsen #Irada Tavachphongsri #Isarapa Thawatpakdee #Jennis Oprasert #Jetsupa Kruetang #Jiradapa Intajak #Kanteera Wadcharathadsanakul #Korapat Nilprapa #Kunjiranut Intarasin #Mananya Kaoju #Mesa Chinavicharana #Silvy Pavida Moriggi #PAM Directores Guionistas Modelos Ulzzangs Agencias OST's Cadenas/Redes Web |-|Vietnam= Vietnam Películas #Yeu Di, Dung So! Dramas Programas Actores/Actrices #Nha Phuong Grupos Sub-Grupos/Unidad Solistas Cantantes/Raperos Directores #Stephane Gauger Guionistas Modelos Ulzzangs Agencias OST's Cadenas/Redes Web |-|Filipinas= Corea Películas #Never Not Love You Dramas #The Good Son #Asintado #Bagani #Ngayon at Kailanman #The General's Daughter *Nang Ngumiti Ang Langit #Starla #Kadenang Ginto Programas Actores/Actrices #Joshua Garcia #Jerome Ponce Grupos Sub-Grupos/Unidad Solistas Cantantes/Raperos Directores Guionistas Modelos Ulzzangs Agencias #Star Magic OST's Cadenas/Redes Web Categoría:Usuarios